Takashi Dragonway (Dragons and Knights)
Fairy Tail|occupation = Mage|previous occupation = Independent Mage}} Appearance Takashi has the youthful appearance of a young man in his late teens with black hair that is naturally messy and spikes upwards with a fringe on the right side that partially covers his right eye. However, when it is brushed down or becomes wet, the bangs cover his forehead and side-locks framing the sides of his face while the back extends to the middle of his forehead. His facial features are considered to be very handsome and warm with sharp, hazel eyes complimented by slitted pupils and lightly tan skin described being "great" as he never suffered from zits or blemishes. In spite of this, his body has accumulated a number of scars including a cross-shaped scar on the lower part of his abdomen, a horizontal jagged scar on his left side and several more covering his back. Like other Dragon Slayers, his canines are noticeably elongated. He is rather tall as he stands at 6'2" which tends to make him tower over many. Due to the vigorous training he underwent growing up, Takashi has a solid build with an lean but muscular and well-toned musculature which is evident by the broadness of his shoulders, . Combined with his handsome looks and muscular body, he has earned a strong title for his good looks and is considered to be popular with the girls though he often appears intimidating, sometimes unintentionally, which makes it difficult for those around him to approach or talk to him. After joining Fairy Tail, Takashi has the guilds mark placed on the left side of his chest directly over his heart and is jet black with a dark blue hue to it. Hqdefault.jpg|Takashi's Fairy Tail mark Apparel Personality With a laid-back yet reliable and strong personality, Takashi is the type of person who is able to remain calm and keep their cool under pressure in the most arduous and dangerous situations, even when provoked or angry. This also applies to perverted situations: . When compared to other members of Fairy Tail such as Natsu, he has a surprisingly great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. Takashi is stalwart in constantly striving toward bettering his combat skills and never once permits himself to be complacent as despite his inclination to isolate himself from others, he readily accepts any challenge that is put forth to him to test his mettle. The strictness of the training he underwent moulded him into a paragon of courage and toughness able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Takashi has shown various times to have a love for combat and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge while he is quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak. He often shows an honorable side as refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorable¨. While it is often downplayed, he has a perverted side to him given his fondness for breasts and butts. Even if its by accident, he simply 'rolls' with it and let's himself enjoy the situation without getting worked up about it. His perversion is also evident by the fact that he has no problem with the idea of having a harem and even enjoys it at times. This often earns him a scolding from though other girls don't mind and often go along with it. Despite this, he will usually try his hardest to show restrain and respect to the woman who act lecherously around him. He also knows when to draw the line as he refused to have sex with Stella when she felt pressured to, stating that it was something that should happen only when she was ready. Much to many people's embarrassment, Takashi has an rather unusual view when modesty is involved in which he often appears to have very little of it. He has no problem talking to others whenever he is naked without showing any embarrassment, showing he has no problem with others seeing him naked nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Takashi has shown numerous times that above all else, he treasures the relationships with his friends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be why several people like him. While he is well aware of affections for him, he refuses to take advantage of this. Despite his seemingly kind nature, he has a much more scarier side to him that typically shows itself when his friends or loved ones are threatened by anyone in which his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous. In spite of him being able to remain calm and cool-headed in most situations, there have been various moments where he has found himself becoming flustered and embarrassed. While Takashi is typically nice and friendly towards people, he has a scarier side that shows itself when anyone he has a relationship with is threatened as he is quick to jump to their defense and. If they are harmed, he goes into an state of mind known as **** An extreme sample of this being the anger he shown after finding **** badly injured which caused his first transformation into a dragon and the following rampage that ensured. Abilities and Magic Physical Abilities * Immense Strength: Takashi has displayed numerous time to possess immense levels of physical strength and has proven capable of contending with the toughest of opponents with raw strength alone. * Immense Endurance: * Immense Durability: Takashi has a level of durability that greatly surpasses common sense which has allowed him to simply shrug off injuries and taking attacks that would disable or outright kill many others, such as being impaled through the chest. Due to to his magic, he has a natural resistance to different types of poisons as a result of his high body temperature with his body burning through them so quickly. * Immense Speed: Takashi is incredibly fast and able to move at blindingly fast speeds; being able to create afterimages and appear behind opponents without them noticing as if he was teleporting. He is fast enough to easily keep up and outpace Erza during a sparring match while she was wearing her Flight Armor and was able to match **** in speed though this was while he was in his darkness form. He is extremely agile as well; able to jump to great heights or even balance himself on a flying projectile as well as run up vertical objects. His reflexes are similar enhanced. In addition, his agility allows him to perform amazing feats of acrobatics that easily surpass even the finest human acrobat. * Enhanced Stamina: Due to the training he received in his younger years, Takashi already possessed a high amount of stamina; able to fight for longer periods of time. * Enhanced Senses: Like all Dragon Slayers, Takashi has extremely sensitive senses especially when compared to those of an ordinary human. One particularly strong sense is his sense of smell as he is able to identify and track a person through scent alone while claiming that he "never forgets a scent". He is also seemingly able to 'sense' when he is within close proximity to another dragon slayer and/or dragon. * Immense Reflexes: Fighting Styles * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Like most other Dragon Slayer's, Takashi mainly relies on unarmed combat as his main method of fighting aside from his Darkness Flame Dragon Slayer Magic and is incredibly proficient in employing it to the point that **** regarded him as one of the best fighters ****had seen. His fighting style consists of quick and powerful punches/jabs and kicks while retaining a degree of mobility that allows him to move around the area to avoid attacks. Miscellaneous Abilities * Cooking: While he generally prefers leaving the cooking to others, he has taken up the job several times and has shown exceptional skill with his food earning praise from others. Magical Abilities * Immense Magic Power: As the son of Raugmar, one of the Five God Dragons, Takashi naturally possesses vast reserves of magic power and has proven multiple times to be one of the most powerful mages alive. This was evident even at a young age as he was able to use multiple spells in quick succession without loss in magic power. It has been described on multiple occasions to being "strong and powerful yet warm". When exerted, Takashi's Magic Power typically has the appearance of a fiery dark blue and jet black aura though he is capable of also exerting it in the form of his magics elements. Magic * Darkness Flame Dragon Slayer Magic: A form of dragon slayer magic that Takashi inherited as a result of his mother and fathers magic combining, Darkness Flame Dragon Slayer Magic allows Takashi to simultaneously use both darkness and flame in combat with the magic itself sharing many similarities. Unlike other dragon slayers who either learned their magic from their adoptive parents or as a result of a dragon lacrima, he gained his respective dragon slayer magic due to a rare occurrence of his mothers Darkness Dragon Slayer and his fathers Blue Flame Dragon Slayer magic combining with one another. Due to this, he is the only Dragon Slayer who naturally inherited his magic. Like other Dragon Slayers, Takashi can consume external sources of either elements in order to heal himself and regain power so long as he didn't produce them himself while possessing an immunity to being harmed by most form of attacks that use either one. The blue flames Takashi uses are noted to be particularly dangerous as not only are they hotter than ordinary flames including those of an Fire Dragon Slayer but they also produce more of an explosive effect upon impact. He is capable of solidifying the elements ** Darkness Flame Dragon's Roar: A version of the Dragon's Roar, Takashi inhales while simultaneously gathering magic power within his mouth that he builds up before expelling it as a large burst of darkness and blue flames capable of engulfing an wide area. He is also able to release it as a large beam; while possessing the same destructive power, it is more precise with more penetration power and is typically used when fighting against a single opponent. However, it is slower in terms of preparation as Takashi must first condense the two elements. ** Darkness Flame Dragon's Strike: Engulfing his fists in darkness and flames, Takashi punches his opponent that, aside from sheer blunt damage, both burns and cuts the target. ** Darkness Flame Dragon's Kick: By wrapping one or both of his legs in darkness and flames, Takashi is thus able to increase the power of his kicks. While he typically uses this spell in close combat, he has used it for long range in which he kicks out with his leg to send out a stream of his magics elements. Takashi can also use this to propel himself through the air in a similar fashion to Natsu's Fire Dragon's Claw. ** Darkness Flame Dragon's Roaring Wave: Engulfing one or both hands in darkness and flames, Takashi slams it into the ground palm first and sends both elements in all directions in a motion similar to that of an actual wave. This spell is rather versatile as not only can it take out multiple opponents at once but it also acts a shield, protecting himself and/or others from physical attacks as well as harmful spells provided they lack the power to pierce the spell. * Unison Raid: An ability that lets two mages fuse their magic together to form a new and stronger attack, Takashi has performed this with Erza on several occasions ** Unknown Spell: Advanced Spells * Dragon Slayers Secret Art: ** Swirling Vortex: Similar to Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade, Takashi covers his entire body in an mixture of darkness and flames before launching himself forward through the air. However, his body begins spinning in the air which causes an **** to form. Modes * Dragon Force: Like all of the First Generation Dragon Slayers, Takashi is able to enter Dragon Force by consuming external sources of powerful magic though there are certain moments where he has done so at will. While in this state, Takashi gains gold eyes with his hair losing it's initial hairstyle as it is brushed down and changes from it's normal color to a dark silver with black streaks that blends in. His body becomes covered in jet black scales with a dark blue hue that appear around his face such as underneath and around his eyes before extending down the sides of his neck towards the rest of his body including his shoulders, back, sides and the top half of his arms. ** Enhanced Strength: ** Enhanced Durability: ** Enhanced Speed: ** Enhanced Magic Power: When in Dragon Force, his magic power is increased further * Shape-shifting: Takashi, presumably due to being half dragon, is able to transform into a large dragon in a similar fashion to Acnologia. However, he is unable to transform freely as it typically happens as a result of intense negative emotions and he has barely any control over himself while in this form. One such instance is Equipment * Miniature Communication Lacrima (小型通信 Kogata Tsūshin Rakurima): * Earring Communications Lacrima: * Movie Lacrima (映画 Eiga Rakurima): Quotes * (To about Erza) "I made a promise to someone close to me that I was going to." * "You invaded my home, attacked my friends ." * (To Raugmar) "I don't care what you say. Fairy Tail is my home and I will defend it even from you." * (About his unborn child) " Etymology Takashi's surname is that of his mothers and means "Path of the Dragon", an reference towards both him and his mother being dragon slayers. His first name means "fierce warrior" and was picked out by his father as the latter often referred to his son as such due to Takashi being much fiercer as a kid as well as always looking for a fight. Trivia * Takashi's appearance is based on Tetsuro Kuroo from Haikyuu!! * His favorite food is Sushi and Dango as he would often eat the two on a daily basis * Due to being half dragon, he doesn't suffer from the same intense motion sickness as other dragon slayers Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid Category:Hybrid Category:Hybrids Category:First Generation Dragon Slayer Category:First Generation Dragon Slayers Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:Main Storyline Character